


Not Exactly A SuperVillain

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gun is still lying on the floor where it slipped from his hand when she ran to him, and the bad guy that was hiding somewhere in the back still has her in a death-grip, a gun to her head.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly A SuperVillain

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending. Written for LJ's hc_bingo for the prompt "secret identity discovered".
> 
> * * *

"Dad?" Lucy says.

Her father turns from where he's checking on Matt, and she sees his eyes go wide. Sees him grab for the empty holster and wince through the pain in his wounded shoulder. But his gun is still lying on the floor where it slipped from his hand when she ran to him, and the bad guy that was hiding somewhere in the back still has her in a death-grip, a gun to her head. Again.

"Give me the data," the gunman says.

"Warlock?" Matt blinks. "What? What are you—"

"You were working with Gabriel the whole time," John grits out.

"Wow, can't put anything past you, can I, McClane?" the man holding her lets out a derisive laugh. "Did you hear anything I was saying to you back in Baltimore, man? Thomas Gabriel took down NORAD with a motherfucking _laptop_! Do you really think he'd leave his system open enough for me to track him down to Woodlawn? Does he seem that sloppy to you?"

"He seems that dead to me," John says. "And you're gonna be joinin' him, StayPuft, unless you let my daughter go."

"Always with the insults, dude," Warlock says, and Lucy winces when he gouges the gun barrel deeper into her temple. "You really want me to spray your daughter's brains all over the concrete?"

"So… so you set us up," Matt says.

"And he was supposed to kill you when you got there, and me and Gabriel and Trey were all supposed to be making our way to a tropical island right now, where we'd sip mojitos from the navels of the local whores and collect our fortunes. But noooo," he says, turning his attention back to her dad, gesturing wildly, " _you_ had to be the big hero! John McClane, savior of the universe! And now your daughter is going to pay the price."

Lucy tenses when the wavering gun again brushes the side of her head. 

"Look," Matt says, "Warlock. We can work this ou—"

"You," Warlock says, gesturing with the gun to Matt, "are going to unencrypt that device. You," he says to John, "are just going to stand there and not do anything fucking stupid. And if you play nice, maybe I only kill you and Farrell and let your daughter live." 

Lucy takes a breath when Warlock turns his attention back to Matt, barks "Now! Move it!" and sends Matt scrambling toward his keyboard. She catches her dad's eye, sees the clear warning in his gaze. But she has been kidnapped, tied up, threatened, manhandled and nearly shot. Getting grabbed by some overweight two-bit thug who reeks of sweat and cheese doritos? No. She's had enough.

She drives her elbow back into Warlock's gut, follows it up quickly by stomping on his instep. She wrinkles her nose at the sour-breathed 'oof' in her face when he crumples at the waist, and his grip relaxes enough for her to spin on her heel and follow up with a stiff upper-cut to his jaw. Her dad is grabbing the gun out of his lax grip before he even hits the ground.

"Wow," she hears Matt say breathlessly for somewhere behind her. "That was… how did you...?"

"Two semesters of Self Defense 101," Lucy says.

Her dad pulls her into his arms, and she only relaxes when she feels his lips brush her hair. "That's my girl," he says.


End file.
